When a stranger calls
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: This is nothing like the Movie When a stranger calls. I just thought the title fit the story. Anyway Keely gets a call from someone she hasn't seen or heard from in a long time, and finds out the truth about someone very close to her. Phil wants to show h
1. Chapter 1

"Whose car is that in the driveway?" Phil asked as they walked up to Keely's house.

"I don't know." Keely said peeking through the window of the car. "I don't recognize anything inside of it."

"Maybe, your mom just has company over." Phil suggested as he laced their fingers together.

"Maybe not." Keely said with fear in her voice. "My mom is going to be at work until 8:00 tonight."

"Do you think we can go over your house instead?" Keely asked as she squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Sure." Phil said as he turned around the go towards his house.

"I wonder who is inside my house." Keely said as they approached the Diffy house.

"Keely, the only way you'll know is if you go inside." Phil said.

"I know, but I don't want it to be…" Keely said trailing off.

"You don't want it to be who?" Phil asked.

"Never mind." Keely said opening Phil's front door.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I know." Keely said walking into the Diffy's house.

"Hey kids, how was you day at school?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Ok, I guess." Phil said.

"Keely, how was your day?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

After a few seconds of silence Phil squeezed Keely's hand.

"Huh, what?" Keely asked.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Diffy repeated.

"Oh, fine." Keely said.

"Keely honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"I'm fine." Keely said.

"C'mon Keel, let's go upstairs." Phil said taking her hand in his.

XxxX

"Keel, are you sure you're ok?" Phil asked getting behind his drums.

"I'm fine!" Keely shouted. "Why do you always get behind you freaking drums, every time we go upstairs?" Keely yelled.

"Keely, I didn't know it bothered you." Phil said backing away from his drums. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry; I just have a lot on my mind." Keely said.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Phil asked.

"Maybe." Keely said in a flirty voice.

"Well, what do ya say, let's find out?" Phil asked scooting closer to her.

"Alright." Keely said as Phil pulled her into a passionate kiss. That passionate kissed turned into them making out until Pim walked in.

"Is this all you've been doing for 30 min?" Pim asked.

"No, we came up for air a couple times." Phil said to annoy Pim.

"Ew, you two are gross!" Pim exclaimed as she walked out of the room.

"Now where were we?" Phil asked.

"I think about right here." Keely said pulling him into a kiss.

After about 15 minutes Phil and Keely were interrupted by Keely's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Keely answered not even looking at the caller Id.

"Hi Keely." A stranger said.

"Who's this?" Keely asked.

"Keely, this is…"

**Hahaha, I am so mean, I left u on a cliffie! Well please review and please no flames! Whoever reviews this chapter first, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! So please review! I'll update ASAP if you do!**

**Chelsea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Pheely101 N' my 2nd reviewer Holly Lynnier**

"Keely, this is…" The stranger said.

"Who?" Keely asked nervously.

"This is your…father." Eric Teslow said.

There was a long pause before either one of them said anything. "I know it's been seven years, but I-"

"- So then why did you just decide to come back all of a sudden, when our lives were finally just beginning to forget of the hurt you've caused?" Keely interrupted as she screamed into the receiver hanging up on him, not waiting for a response.

Keely silently pulled out her homework and began working on, Phil following her lead; he began to do his as well. After all of their homework was done, Phil knew exactly who was on the phone, though hoping was wrong, asked. "Who was that?"

"My dad." Keely said. They both knew that was enough said.

"Can I crash here tonight?" Keely asked.

"Of course, you take the bed." Phil said.

After giving Keely a pair of shorts and a white tank top that she tied in the back with a hair tie, Mrs. Diffy called Phil and Pim down for dinner not knowing Keely was spending the night.

As Phil and Keely made their way downstairs, Mrs. Diffy who caught Keely walking down the stairs, As she seemed to have eyes in the back of her head.

"Keely honey, it's getting pretty late, don't you think you should be heading home?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

""Uh, mom can Keely sleep here tonight." Phil asked,

"Absolutely not, I am not having any couple in the same room over night." Mrs. Diffy stated.

"Mom, no, but-" Glancing at Keely he stopped. "-Uh…"

"It's ok, Phil." She said quietly. "Mrs. Diffy, my long lost dad showed up2my house today, after seven years of no contact with him, and I am not ready to talk to him yet."

There was a long awkward silence; the Diffy's knew Keely was sensitive about her father, but only Phil knew her story.

"Ok." Mrs. Diffy said, finding it difficult to sound stern about this. "You can sleep over this one time, but after this you'll have to speak with your father."

"Thanks." Keely said walking upstairs with not much of an appetite.

"Isn't she going to eat dinner?" Mrs. Diffy whispered to Phil.

"No I think we should leave her alone; she's got a lot of thinking to do." Phil said.

**Ok, I am done with this chapter. I want to give a special thanks to Cammi, my BFF. Please review and please no flames. Thanks**

**Chelsea**


	3. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. You'll have to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. I've been so busy with starting school and right now I am on a business trip with my mom and my mom's friend's daughter in Oklahoma. So we'll be going home tomorrow and everything will be hopefully back to normal. I won't get a chapter up tomorrow probably because; tomorrow Sept 10th is my 14th birthday! But, I promise I'll get it up as soon as possible. I am also working on A potf Halloween story…that my friend cammi and I are wrting together. We're hoping it'll be the best story we've written together. We've been working in idea's for it for like 2 weeks now…se we should get to writing the first chapter around the 15th….when she is coming over. Well…I'll update soon.

Infinite LOVE,

Chelsea ( The birthday girl)


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Phil decided to go upstairs to check on Keely. As Phil walked upstairs, he heard Keely talking to someone. Phil slowly turned the door knob and walked inside, finding Keely on the phone talking to her mom.

"Mom, please let me stay here tonight!" Keely begged. "I don't want to be there, when he is there."

"Keely, I don't think it is appropriate for you to be sleeping over at a boy's house, even more your boyfriend's house." Mrs. Teslow said.

Keely became silent when she heard another voice in the back round. "Keely has a boy friend!" He father said in disbelief.

"Yes, she does." Mandy said.

"Who is this guy, If he lays one finger-" Eric said getting cut-off by Mrs. Teslow.

"If he puts on finger one her, what are you going to?" Mrs. Teslow asked. "Are you going to care or defend her for the first time in her life?" She screamed.

Keely eyes started to get teary as she listened to her parents go back and forth.

"Mandy, I know I haven't been here for her, but I am here now, and I never stopped caring or loving her." He yelled.

"If you cared or loved her, you wouldn't have walked out on her 7 years ago!" She yelled. "You would have been there for her when she needed you!"

"I am here now, aren't I?" He asked. "I never asked for this kid, I never wanted you to get pregnant at 16!" He yelled.

When Keely heard this she froze, but kept listening.

"So you're saying you never wanted Keely?" Mrs. Teslow asked forgetting Keely was on the phone.

"Are you kidding me, I never wanted that child, the only reason I stayed with you was because your father threatened me that he would kill me If I left his granddaughter without a father!"

Mrs. Teslow became silent and just froze.

"Get out of my house!" She Yelled.

"No!" He said to antagonize her.

"Get out or I'll call the cops!" Mandy screamed.

"I want to see my daughter!" He yelled.

"You'll never see your daughter!" She yelled. "Why would you want to see her, I thought you didn't even want her!"

I want her know!" He yelled.

"Well you'll never see her!" She yelled.

Keely dropped her cell phone as tears started streaming down her face. He knees became week as she dropped to the floor crying the hardest she ever had.

Phil ran over to her the second he saw her drop to the floor. He knew that it had to do with her father, he didn't ask any questions, he just silkently comforted her.

**Sorry it took so long to update! If you read the auther's note you should know why, I am finally home though! So please review and please no flames! I'll dedicate the next chappie to whoever reviews 1st!**

**Chelsea! **


	5. Chapter 5

Keely kept her eyes squeezed shut as she sat on the floor in Phil's arms. She didn't make any noise, she just sat there. Phil was longing to know what happened, but decided when Keely was ready she would tell him.

So he sat there just holding her, while thoughts of frustration and sadness filled the room. Keely thought about if there was anything else her parents were keeping from her. She started to become very confused, she didn't know if her mom even loved her anymore, all of the things she thought she all once knew all became a lie.

Keely slowly opened her eyes to find Phil holding her in his arms. She lifted her head and looked around the room; all of a sudden the room felt like it was closing in on her. She closed her eyes as tight as they could go, as her body became tense.

Phil noticed the sudden change and began to get really worried.

Phil just couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what happened. "Keel, are you ok?"

Phil heard a tiny whisper, but couldn't make out what she said.

"Keely, are you ok?" Phil asked as he got scared.

"My dad, he never loved me." Keely whispered as she began to cry.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Phil asked.

"My…my parents got into a fight and I heard my dad say that he never loved me." Keely stuttered." The only reason he stayed with my mother and I was because my grandfather threatened him."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Phil, my mom got pregnant with me at 16, my age!" Keely said looking up at him for the first time in a while.

Her eyes were all red and her mascara was running, you could see the hurt in her eyes and it hurt Phil to see her like that.

"I'm so sorry Keel; I don't know what to say." Phil comforted.

"He said he never loved me!" Keely cried as tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Keel, it'll be ok." Phil said as she stroked her hair.

"Do you think my mom loves me?" Keely asked looking up at Phil directly into his eyes.

"Of course she does." Phil said.

"Then why did she keep this all from me?" Keely asked. "Why'd she lie?"

"Maybe she thought it was for the best, she probably didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, she hurt me even more not telling me, I never want to ever see her again." Keely said with hurt in her voice.

"Keely, you don't really mean that-" Phil started.

"-Yes I do!" Keely screamed. "You don't know what it's like to think your life is one way, and then all of a sudden find out its completely different."

"Keel-"

"You have both parents that love you, and are still madly in love with each other. Keely said. "My parents aren't like yours, they live in two different states, and they both hate me!" Keely screamed, all that frustration turned into tears and Keely began to cry once again as she buried her face into Phil's shirt.

"No body loves me!" Keely cried.

"Keely, I love you, I always will." Phil assured her.

"I love you too." Keely said lifting her head looking him straight into his eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere, get away from here for a while?" Phil asked.

"Where?" Keely asked.

"" I don't know, let's leave for a few days, maybe we'll run away and elope?" Phil joked.

"Ya know, that's not a bad idea." Keely said.

"Ok, then, Keely Teslow will you marry me?" Phil asked getting down on one knee.

"Are you serious?" Keely asked.

"Of course I am." Phil said.

"Yes!" Keely screamed as all of hurt thoughts of loneliness and sadness faded. "You do know there are underage marriage laws."

"You can get married in certain states in the US; we'll look it up on the WZRD." Phil said.

"I love you Phil." Keely said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too; go grab your bags while I get the skyak." Phil said.

**Waoh, I didn't know I was going to make that happen. Lol it took me by surprise too…haha! Well once again sorry for taking so long to update, I promise now that things have quieted down here, I'll be able to update a lot faster. Please review and please no flames.**

**Love, **

**chelsea**


	6. Chapter 6

"Keel, you ready?" Phil whispered/shouted from outside his bedroom window.

"Yeah." Keely answered. "First bag comin' down!" Keely shouted as she threw down one of the bags.

"Got it!" Phil hollered back.

"Ready for the next one?" She yelled.

"Yup" Phil said as he held out his hands and arms, ready to catch the next bag.

Keely went to grab the next bag, as soon as she tried to pick it up; she fell straight to the ground.

"What's taking you so long?" Phil asked.

"Um…nothing, just one second." Keely shouted.

Keely gathered herself together and went to attempt to pick up the bag again.

Phil could hear a few grunts and groans coming from up in his room, he just laughed and wait patiently for Keely to throw the next bag down.

After a few minutes of waiting, Phil decided to speak up. "Need a lil' help Keel?"

"No, I can get it." Keely yelled.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

Keely walked over to the window. "Oh, I am sure, believe me something as little as a bag isn't going to make me give up!" She said as she trudged back over to the bag.

Keely used all her might and she finally got the bag a few inches above the ground. '_I can do this.' _She told herself.

She pulled the bag up as high as it could go and trudged it over the side of the house.

"Here it comes!

Keely was so extremely proud of herself, that she didn't hear Phil's yelp from down below.

"Did you get it?" Keely asked pausing to hear his respond. "Phil…?"

"Phil?" Keely said looking outside. "Oh my gosh, Phil are you ok?" She asked observing Phil lying on the ground with the bag completely on top of him.

"I'm good." He let out, as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"God Keely what was in that bag?" He asked.

"Everything." Replied Keely. "Ready for the next one?"

"How many are there?" Phil asked.

"About four more." Keely chirped.

"Four more!" Phil exclaimed. "Keel, I have the WZRD, we can use that."

"Fine, that's it." Keely said.

Phil climbed up the side of the house, and helped Keely out of the window and down the house.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Ready!" She hesitated as she looked around her community.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, let's go." She said and with that they were off.

XxxX

"Phil, where are we going?" Keely asked as she tightened the grip around Phil's waist.

"North Dakota." Phil replied.

"What, why North Dakota?" Keely asked.

"Because you can be legally married, without your parents consent at sixteen." Phil said.

"How'd you know that?" Keely asked.

"While you were fighting with the bag upstairs I looked it up on the WZRD." Phil said as he laughed at the thought of Keely taking on the enormous bag.

"You better stop laughing about that!" Keely scolded him.

"Fine…fine!" Phil said as he let out another small giggle.

"I'll get you back Diffy." Keely said.

"Ok, and then after that, I'll get you back Diffy." Phil said.

"Diffy?" Keely asked.

"You'll be Mrs. Keely Diffy soon." Phil said.

"Yes I will." Keely said with an expression on her face, that might have said, I am the luckiest girl in the world.

XxxX

Mrs. Diffy made her way to Phil's room. She gently knocked on his door. After a few moments of silence, she opened his door.

On the bed she saw a hologram.

"Mom, Keely and I are running away and eloping."

"Please don't be upset with us, we love each other, and Keely really needed to know that I love her."

"We aren't sure when we'll be back; I love you, dad and Pim."

"We won't answer the WZRD, at least not until we are married.

"I love you mom, Good bye, for now."

**Ok, that felt like a really bad chapter. Sorry it was just one of hose chapters that kind of just get's everything out. Ya know what I mean? Lol anyway, I know it's bad but still please review. **

**Chelsea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Melissa- Yeah I do have a youtube, mine is pheely4ever985. I will try my hardest to make my chapters longer. Thanks for all of my reviews.**

**Thank-you everyone that has been reviewing my story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Keely awoke by Phil nudging her. "Keel, we're here."

"Wuzzgoinon?" Keely mumbled groggily.

"Keel, we're at the hotel." Phil said.

"Oh…right, the hotel." She said as she stumbled out of the skyak.

Keely began walking towards the hotel enterence.

"Keel- we have to change our age on the newager, before we check in." Phil said.

"Why?" Keely asked walking towards Phil.

"Because they won't let two 16 year olds get a room alone." Phil said.

"Oh right." Keely said.

"Let's be 80, for fun." Keely said excitedly

"Keel, I don't think I want to see what I'll look like at 80." Phil said.

'_And I definitely don't want to see what my soon to be wife will look like.' Phil thought._

"How about we just turn ourselves 25." Keely considered.

"Sounds great to me." Phil agreed.

Phil used the newager to change his and Keely's appearance to 25.

Phil gawked at the sight of Keely. "Woah!"

Keely stood there speechless just checking Phil out as she smiled, while Phil stood there doing the exact same thing.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A guy asked.

"Huh-what?"

"Do you need any help?" He repeated.

"Oh, no thanks." Phil said snapping into reality.

Phil grabbed the bags and headed inside, up to the hotel room.

Once Phil and Keely got inside the hotel room Keely crashed onto the bed.

"Uh…Phil do you realize there is only one bed?" Keely asked.

"It was the only room they had; besides we're going to be married tomorrow anyway." Phil said.

"You're right." Keely said.

"I'm going to grab a shower."

"Alright." Keely replied.

Less than five minutes later Keely silently fell asleep on the bed.

After Phil took his shower he walked outside and examined Keely laying there silently asleep.

'_She's so beautiful.' _He told himself.

Phil lied down next to Keely, and drifted off to sleep. Thinking and dreaming about tomorrow.

XxxX

Phil woke up from the best sleep he'd ever had. He notices Keely was still asleep, so he decided to order some room service and not wake Keely.

Phil heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

When Phil opened it, the man just stared at him up and down.

"You look a little young to be in a room alone." He said suspiciously.

Phil began to search for words but nothing seemed to be able to come out.

The waiter went into the room with the tray and set it down on the table.

He looked over at the bed, and looked suspiciously at Keely.

"You two…aren't?" The waiter stuttered.

"No!" Phil said,

"Gosh, I see stranger things day after day." He said as he left the room.

'_Wooh, that was close!'_ Phil thought.

Phil went over to the table and opened the lid to the food.

Keely sighed and rolled over. "Yum, smells good."

"I knew the smell of food would wake you up." Phil laughed.

Keely rolled out of the bed and sat down in the chair next to Phil.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Phil asked serving some eggs to Keely.

"Yeah, I did." Keely smiled. "You?"

"Best sleep, I've gotten in a while." Phil said taking a bite of his eggs.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Keely asked.

"In the bed." Phil said.

"You slept right next to me, and I didn't even know it!" Keely whined.

Phil let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, you'll get to tonight."

Keely looked up from her plate and smiled at him.

"I wonder how our parents are right now." Keely said.

"Me too." Phil said.

XxxX

"Lloyd, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Diffy panicked.

"Barb they're 16, they cant get married in this state at that age." Lloyd said.

"They can in North Dakota!" Mrs. Teslow interrupted.

"This is all you fault." Eric Teslow yelled.

"Please this isn't a time to fight Eric." Mrs. Teslow said. "Our daughter is going to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life, if we don't stop her."

"Then that's it, we're all going to North Dakota!" Mrs. Diffy said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

**Ok, I know I said I'd try to make this chapter longer. Sorry, this is all I can fit into this one. I have something planned for the next chapter that I cant fit into this one. So you'll just have to wait. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and please no flames.**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, today is _'The Day'!_" Keely said.

"Yeah, it is." Phil replied.

Keely began to think if she wanted her life to be like this. She then thought about her parents. The second her dad flashed in her mind, she decided that she was definitely going to go through with it. No one else loved her, so they probably wouldn't care what she does anyway.

Phil sat there the entire 10 minutes watching Keely silent as a mouse.

"Keel, you ok?" Phil asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…I'm fine." Keely choked out, snapping out of her daze.

"Ok, are you sure?" Phil asked.

"I'm fine Phil!" Keely snapped.

"Ok." Phil said backing off, walking into the bathroom to change.

Keely sat there once again, just staring at her food, going into deep thought.

'_I'm so lucky to have Phil; at least he cares about me.' Keely thought to herself._

'_I hate my dad for not liking me, and I hate my mom for not telling me my dad hated me and that she got knocked up at 16.'Keely thought as anger filled the whole room._

'_They probably don't even realize I am gone.' Keely thought._

"They do know you're gone, and you mom does still love you, she always has, always will." Phil said walking out of the bathroom.

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" Keely asked getting up from the table.

"Because, I know you Keely." Phil said as he began walking closer to her.

"I know this must be really hard for you." Phil said. "You just have to be strong, your mom never meant to hurt you; she just thought it was the best for you."

"How do you know?" Keely asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because she said so, and she's never hurt you or lied to you before this, has she?" Phil asked wiping a tear with his index finger off of her cheek.

"No…" Keely replied in a soft hurt voice.

"She loves you Keely, and so do I and my family do too." Phil said. "And I am sure your dad will come around."

"You promise?" Keely asked.

"I promise." Phil replied.

"I love you Phil." Keely said as she went over to him, embracing him in a hug.

"I love you too." Phil said returning the hug.

They just stood there in each others arms, holding each other, until they heard a knock at the door.

Phil let go of Keely and opened the door, to find Mrs. Diffy, Mr. Diffy, Mrs. Teslow, Mr. Teslow, and Pim outside.

Phil's mouth opened in shock. He tried to spit out some words, but only air came out.

"Phillip Diffy!" His mother screamed.

Keely clenched Phil's hand as hard as she could as she looked at everyone standing there. Her eyes moved to each person, until they finally reached one person, one specific person she was hoping to never run into, her father.

Her eyes slowly met with his and a chill went straight down her spine, as she looked into his eyes deeper and deeper, almost as if she was in a trance.

Phil squeezed Keely's hand, and that's when she snapped into reality.

"Mom, we can explain." Phil started.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Barb Diffy screamed.

"Mrs. Diffy you don't understand what it's like to think your life is one way and then the next day figure out it's totally different." Keely said.

"-Kee..." Mrs. Diffy started to say.

"No, you don't know what it's like to find out your dad never wanted you!" Keely screamed as she began to cry. "You don't know what it's like to have mother that has lied to you for the past seven years."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Diffy said. "Why are you two going to elope though?"

"Because Phil is the only one that truly loves me!" Keely said.

"Keely that's not true." Her mother said.

"Yes it is." Keely said. "If you loved me you would have told me the truth!"

"Honey, I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want you to get hurt." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Well you knew eventually I'd find out, and then I'd be even more hurt." Keely said.

"I'm sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing." Her mother apologized.

"I'm sorry Keely you had to find out about that the way you did." Eric Teslow interrupted.

Keely just looked him straight into his eyes, once again looking into them deeper and deeper, but this time they looked different. They looked sad, they looked almost as if they were hurt, and Keely could see straight through them. She stood there dazed in his eyes, wondering what to do and what to say. Wondering if she should give him a hug, or just stay completely mad at him. Oh she had longed for this moment to come, when she suddenly wondered what to do. When she'd feel like her dad cared about her. Before she knew she ran towards him and through her arms around him, crying.

Eric Teslow looked down at his daughter with tears in his eyes, tears of happiness and tears of sadness all at the same time.

Mrs. Teslow just watched as her daughter's hurt suddenly turned into love for her father, something she hadn't seen in a while. She too began to cry watching this.

After about a few seconds all of the Diffy's were crying, yes even Pim!

Keely pulled out of her long hug and stared her father into his eyes again, where she saw tears.

"I'm sorry baby." Her father said.

"Do you really mean that?" Keely asked. "Because, I've heard that many times."

"I really do mean it, I really do." He said. "I love you Keely, and I am sorry."

"I…I love you too daddy." Keely said hugging him.

"So who's this Phil, I've been hearing so much about?" Eric asked. "The one you're in-love with?"

Keely let out a giggle and walked over to Phil.

"Dad, this is Phil." Keely said grabbing Phil's his hand.

"Ahh, so this is the lucky gentlemen that is going to marry my daughter." He said shaking his hand.

"Oh…about that." Mrs. Diffy said.

"Don't worry mom, we were never going to really get married." Phil said.

"What?" Keely asked.

"I knew that everything would work out." Phil said. "Keel, we're too young, we may be in love, but we're too young."

"You're right Phil." Keely said.

"I love you." Keely said.

"I love you too." Phil said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Woah there, I am the father and I choose what happens, and you look like a pretty cool kid, you're sixteen, have fun." Eric said.

Keely let go and gave her dad a quick hug, and ran back to Phil. "Now where were we?"

"I think about right here." Phil said slowly pulling her into a romantic kiss.

**THE END!**

**Wow! Ok, I did not expect to end my story at this chapter. It just kind of fit together. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my story. Please review and please read my Halloween story my friend Cammi and I are working on!**

**ily**

**Chelsea**


End file.
